Normalcy" r/r
by MindySocc2005
Summary: ok currently just a case and things i couldn't think of much please r/r and leave ideas for chap. 2
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…I wish…I am not getting paid for this….I wish  
  
Rating: pg  
  
  
  
  
  
"Judge Gray you have a case in 10 minnutes"  
  
"Oh thanks Bruce. I guess I better finish quickly with this (she points to her lunch)"  
  
"I guess you better."  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
  
  
-+(A few minutes later in the courtroom.)+-  
  
"Alright we are here to discuss the custody agreement of Mr. Davis and Mrs. Grant is that correct?"  
  
"(Prosecutor stands up) yes your honor that is correct"  
  
"You currently have joint custody is there any reason that you want to change that Mrs. Grant?"  
  
"Yes, I am getting married."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I want my new husband to adopt the child, since we will be moving to San Francisco."  
  
"Ok and does the prosecution have any witnesses."  
  
"Yes your honor."  
  
"Ok, we will reconvene here tomorrow at….(Amy looks at Bruce for a time)."  
  
"10 am (Bruce whispers)"  
  
"Ok, 10 am and we will here the witnesses."  
  
****************************************  
  
The next day Amy has heard the witnesses and she has just entered the court room to make her ruling.  
  
"I was actually quite disturbed by the fact that you, Mrs. Grant, wanted sole custody of you daughter so that you can move away. I understand that a mother and I child have a strong bond. So do a father and a child. I personally don't think it is not right to allow you to take your daughter away from her father because you want to start a new life with your new husband. There fore I am denying a custody change. Mrs. Grant if you want to keep your daughter you will have to keep her here."  
  
(Judge Gray leaves the courtroom)  
  
***************************  
  
(Amy and Bruce in chambers)  
  
"Judge Gray you did a good thing out there."  
  
"And what was that Bruce."  
  
"Not giving the mother what she wanted simply because she was the mother, as a single father I appreciate it."  
  
"Thanks Bruce."  
  
~The end of Chapter one  
  
Ok I know there was nothing but a case in here and little character interaction which is why I need your help….any ideas leave them in the review section ppppllllleeeeeeaaassssse…..or email me at mindyg@kc.rr.com. 


	2. Chapter 2

(it's the next day)  
  
"What's first on the docket today?"  
  
"Boy decided to spray paint racial slurs on the side of an African American youth center"  
  
"Time?"  
  
(Bruce is deep in thought)  
  
"Bruce??"  
  
"Oh sorry Judge Grey, did you ask me something?"  
  
"Yeah, what time is the case?"  
  
"Twenty minutes."  
  
(twenty minutes later in the court room)  
  
"All rise"  
  
(The court room stands, and Amy walks in)  
  
"You may be seated, ok so we have a twelve year old boy, Jadyn (points at the boy) charged with destructing of property, is that right counselors?"  
  
(cosecetively) "Yes your honor"  
  
"I also assume that since we have a tape you will not be arguing that your client did not in fact do the spray painting"  
  
"That is correct your honor, we argue that my client is to young to understand his actions"  
  
"All right does the prosecution have any witnesses"  
  
"Yes your honor we honor we have the security guard from the center."  
  
(They call him to the stand and he is sworn in)  
  
"What did you see the night of the incident sir"  
  
"A boy using a can of spraypaint to paint the outside of the building"  
  
"Do you see the boy"  
  
"Yes him"  
  
"Ok, sir can you tell me what he was painting"  
  
"Racist remarks"  
  
"Could you be more specific?"  
  
"No ma'am"  
  
~amy "Sir you need to tell us what it said"  
  
"I am sorry your honor but I am an African American man and I refuse to repeat any of those words."  
  
~Amy "I can hold you in contempt for not obeying the court."  
  
"Your honor this is not about disrespecting you, it is about respecting myself you can through me in jail if you want"  
  
~Amy "Does the prosecution have any pictures?"  
  
"Yes your honor"  
  
~Amy "Ok, I'll see those, the witness does not have to answer"  
  
(The case continues with eyewitnesses for the prosecution, and character witnesses for the defense)  
  
~Amy "Jadyn, I want to ask you a few questions"  
  
"ok"  
  
"Why did you paint the building"  
  
"It was a dare, your not supposed to say no to a dare"  
  
"Ok, were'd you learn those words?"  
  
"My dad taught me"  
  
"Ok, so (to the lawyers) he lives with his father, were's the mother?"  
  
"She lost the custody battle, mostly because of her income"  
  
"Ok I will rule in thirty minutes"  
  
~Bruce "All rise"  
  
(thirty minutes later)  
  
~Amy "Ok I am ready to rule, yes this boy is twelve, a very young twelve but he knew that spray painting property was against the law, also what disturbs me more are the pictures of his work, including nazi war simples. This is a free country and this boy and his father are entitled to their beliefs, but Jadyn's actions show that his father can not provide a proper home for his son, so the boy will be removed into the custody of his mother. On top of that Jadyn you will be volunteering at "Safe Haven" a community center with all different races, and if there are any problems, or racist remarks I will unsuspend your suspended sentence of 6 months.  
  
(later in chambers)  
  
~Bruce "Judge Grey, I know I am not supposed to say this but I appreciate what you did in there"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The ruling, teaching him that you can't just use racial slur"  
  
"No problem Bruce"  
  
(Bruces thoughts)~Judge Grey..god I hate calling her that, I have to most of the time occasionally I get away with Amy, but rarely. I kinda wish we could be friends, atleast friends but we shouldn't just because she is my boss.~  
  
"Hey Bruce I am starving do you want to grab some dinner?"  
  
"Yeah I'd like that Amy" 


End file.
